1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrationally fluidly stirring apparatus having a vibration vane which is vibrated in fluid such as liquid to generate vibrational flow in the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor has proposed a method of stirring fluid with high efficiency in which vibration generated by a vibration motor disposed at the outside of a tank to be charged with the fluid is transmitted to a vibration motor mount member, then to a vibration vane disposed in the fluid via a vibrating bar so as to vibrate the vibrating vane at an amplitude of 8 to 20 mm and at a vibrational frequency of 200 to 600 times per minute, as shown in JP3-275130(A), for example.
In the above method, as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the vibration motor mount plate 40 is supported on support members 18 attached to the upper edge of the tank 13 via four coiled springs 21, within each of which is received upper guide rod 23 fixed to the vibration motor mount plate 40 and lower guide rod 24 fixed to the support member 18. Therefore, when the apparatus is operated, the load excerted on each coiled spring 21 becomes great and the noise occurring due to the mechanism of coiled spring and the neighborhood thereof is considerable. In addition, when the apparatus is moved or transported, the upper portion of the coiled spring 21 and the lower portion thereof tends to become in disalignment with each other as shown in FIGS. 10B, 10C from the ordinary state shown in FIG. 10A, and furthermore the upper guide rod 23 often falls off the lower guide rod 24. It is difficult to recover the alignment of the upper and lower portions of the coiled spring 21 of FIGS. 10B, 10C.
It would be considered that a tubular rubber member having the same shape is used instead of the coiled spring 21, however, the tubular rubber member is insufficient to substitute for the coiled spring because the tubular rubber member cannot maintain its shape in a vertical direction when the vibration in the vertical direction is excerted on the tubular rubber member. If the tubular metallic member is attached to the outer surface of the tubular rubber member in order to maintain its shape in the vertical direction, the heat generation occurs due to the friction between the tubular metallic member and the tubular rubber member.